


Worlds Apart (And Yet Fate Brought Us Together)

by XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Chess, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX/pseuds/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX
Summary: [Drabbles] Small interactions between my Hero supports in Fire Emblem Heroes.





	1. Merric & F!Robin

‘…And checkmate.’ The white-haired woman shouted excited.  
Merric signed.  
It’s been a week since Robin had convinced him to teach him how to play chess. And, of course he was years too early to beat the tactician.  
‘All this practice and I still can’t beat you.’  
‘Hey, don’t feel bad for it. I’m a master tactician. Not many people can beat me.’ She bragged.  
That overconfidence of hers was something that bothered him from the start of their battle partnership in this new world they found themselves in. He didn’t doubt her skills as a tactician, of course, but no matter how good one is, mistakes are bound to happen at some point. It made him wonder how she could handle such mistakes.  
‘By the way, you look tired. Is everything ok?’ She asked him worryingly.  
‘Yeah.’ He reassured her. ‘It’s your son actually. He keeps asking me to teach him some spells and the practice goes up until late at night.’  
The woman chuckled at that.  
‘Morgan can be a handful can’t he? Especially when there is knowledge involved. He won’t rest until he gets it right.’  
The green-haired mage couldn’t help but to agree at that.  
‘You know, he really likes you. He couldn’t stop talking about you the other day.’ She said with a melancholy in her eyes. ‘He says he doesn’t remember anything from his past, not even the rest of his family except of me. So, I think he tries to find a substitute for that.’  
That made the wind mage feel something warm inside.  
So, he thinks me like family?  
Somehow, he didn’t find the idea of him, Robin and Morgan being a family bad at all. The three of them living together and going on daily adventures, it didn’t sound bad at all.  
‘It’s your turn.’ Robin’s voice brought him back to reality.  
‘Yeah sure.’  
He can ponder on such things later. For now, he had a chess match to play.


	2. Ike and Ninian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have been playing FEH and other FE games for a while now and so, i decided to write a collection of small stories involving interactions between the caracters I have in support in heroes.

She often heard him talk about his father.  
He seemed to be very important to her battle partner’s life.  
And that made her think back to her own father˙ the mage who wanted to eradicate humanity.  
From her partner’s sayings, his father only wished for peace between the races, although it was war that fed him.  
How different the two of them were.  
‘Your father sounds like a great person, Sir Ike.’ She told him one day.  
‘He really was, Lady Ninian.’ He said. ‘He tough me everything I know.’  
She noticed the distant look in his eyes and his sad smile. He must really have appreciated his father.  
‘What about your father?’  
‘Well, my father wasn’t a big part of mine and my brother’s lives.’ She replied hesitantly. ‘But there was a man who treated us like his own˙ despite being a human and us being dragons.’  
The dragon dancer looked at the horizon.  
She started recalling that man, as well as his son, the man she later fell in love with.  
‘We should get going.’ Her partner’s voice brought her to reality.  
‘Yes.’ She said and got up from her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven’t update this fic for a long time but here’s the second chapter: 
> 
> Ike and Ninian

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing FEH and other FE games for a while now and so, i decided to write a collection of small stories involving interactions between the caracters I have in support in heroes.
> 
> Starting off with F!Robin and Merric.


End file.
